Penny's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Chip the Chipmunk entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." He said with a smile. As he went to uncover he tarp, the phone rang and Chip went over to answer it. "Hello?" Chip answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Penny's brother." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told him. "After the dune buggy accident?" Chip asked in confusion. As he pulled the tarp up, he gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Chip sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Chip hung up and left for the living room where Penny sat trying to recover from her injuries as John Rolfe sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Dad." said Chip. "Penny." "Hey, Chip." said Rolfe. "What's up?" answered Penny weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Chip. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Rolfe. "Yes." said Chip. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Rolfe. "Come over here." Chip followed Rolfe to an empty space while avoiding Penny's leg. "Thank you." said Penny weakly as Rolfe moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Chip. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Rolfe. "Penny, come here." Penny glared at him. "I'd rather not." Rolfe and Chip both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Penny by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Chip energetically, bouncing on his toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Penny's shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic Full Nelson." Penny grunted. "Cool!" said Chip smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Rolfe, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Chip. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Rolfe. "Penny, face me. Chip, count me in." "Okay." said Chip. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Rolfe shouted as he picked up Penny and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Pocahontas came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Pocahontas firmly. "I love you, Mommy!" said Penny weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Rolfe. "Give me five!" He and Chip did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Chip. Penny got up and grabbed Chip by his head. "We need to have a chat." Chip looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Penny as she forced Chip upstairs. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Chip laughed as they entered his bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Penny angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Chip pompously. "What are you talking about?" Penny talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Chip arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Penny spat. "I answered a call from the emergency room and they said you left your wallet there." said Chip. "Oh. Sorry." said Penny, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Chip. "Do Mommy and Daddy know?" asked Penny. "You know they're going to." said Chip sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Penny spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Chip thickly. "Are you crazy?" Penny asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Dale are around!" said Chip reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." He left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Lilo, Chip, Dale, is Penny all right?" Pocahontas asked him. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Rolfe. "No!" said a voice. It was Penny, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Pocahontas at Rolfe. "Did I really?" laughed Rolfe. "It's not the wrestling." said Penny weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Pocahontas in mingled shock as she and Rolfe went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Chip whispered to Lilo and Dale. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Penny slowly. "What!?" cried Rolfe in shock. Penny tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Pocahontas. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Penny. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Dale. Lilo and Chip nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Pocahontas. "Huh?" said Lilo in confusion. Chip and Dale's smiles both faded. Penny slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Chip to Lilo and Dale. Their smiles came back. "Chip!" said Pocahontas. "Yes?" Chip stood up to show he was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Pocahontas. "Er, yes. I got the call from the hospital and they told me. They also said she left her wallet in the emergency room." said Chip. "And you made your father wrestle Penny while she was hurt." said Pocahontas. Chip tired to speak up. "Well, um..." Penny slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Chip! I blamed him for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked him into lying about it." Chip nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Rolfe. He and Pocahontas turned to Penny. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "That's going to be easy," said Rolfe. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" shouted Lilo, Chip and Dale in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they dance. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Rolfe and Pocahontas laughed in amusement at their dance and Penny glared at them. "You are all as evil as Medusa!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her mouse friends Bernard, Miss Bianca and Jake were waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident